


cuddlebug

by skz00line



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skz00line/pseuds/skz00line
Summary: hyunjin can't find his teddy so he replaces it with felix <3
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	cuddlebug

**Author's Note:**

> hiya ! idk what this is erm just take it jdksks  
> ive been writing more i guess but im not happy with any of it to post yet ! this is just an attempt to get back into writing and posting !   
> any mistakes ill come back and check for so sorry in advance !  
> i hope you enjoy thank you for reading <3

the day had been long, so to finally come back to the dorm to rest was a highlight. hyunjin couldn't wait to climb into bed and fall asleep, exhaustion accumulating from the long rehearsal days and comeback preparations. the dorm was dark, lights slowly flicking on as members spilled into the rooms. hyunjin dropped his bag near the door and took his shoes off, walking into the kitchen behind felix, who was already opening the fridge looking for something to eat. he hugged the waist of the smaller boy, resting his head on felix's shoulder. felix leaned his head on hyunjin, closing the fridge and straightening up. he turned around to reciprocate the elder's hug.

"cmon bug, you need to go to bed." felix said, patting the small of hyunjin's back. 

hyunjin whined but let go, reaching up and stretching. he slowly made his way to his room, stopping in the living room to say goodnight. hyunjin knew he should shower but frankly, he just wanted to go to bed, so he figured he would just wake up earlier to shower. 

entering his room, he felt his fatigue build and build, shuffling around the room, getting ready for bed. hyunjin tidied around a little, going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, before finally going back to his room and climbing into bed. hyunjin scrolled through his phone for a bit, before putting it on charge and rolling over to look for his teddy. it was a beat up old thing, hyunjin hadn't quite had it since birth, but definitely long enough for it to look worn and scruffy. only when he rolled over, it wasn't where it normally sat when hyunjin was out. frowning, he reached down the side of the bed, wondering if it had fallen down. hyunjin felt his frown deepen as he couldnt feel the soft fur of his bear. climbing out of the bed and kneeling down to look under the bed, hyunjin felt his stomach twist as it was nowhere to be seen. he looked around the room from where he was sat, becoming slightly desperate now. looking under the other bed, on top of the bunks, behind the desk. hyunjin sat down in the middle of the room, tears filling his eyes. he knew he should just simply think logically about this but he was just tired. he moved to look under his bed again, hitting the back of his head on the frame as he pulled himself out. thus was the final straw for hyunjin, tears streaming as quitely as he could make them down his face. he pressed his fists into his eyes, desperate for them to stop but they just fell harder and harder.

it was at this moment seungmin walked in, clearly ready for bed only to be startled by the crying boy in the middle of the room. seungmin rushed over, kneeling down and fussing over hyunjin, urgent to figure out why he was so upset.

"hey jinnie, what's up, why are you crying?"

"i c-can't find m-my t-teddy and i'm t-tired but i c-can't sleep w-without it."

"oh jinnie, don't cry, it has to be somewhere in the dorm. i think i saw felix with it last i'll go ask him for you, just get into bed i'll be back in a minute."

seungmin wiped away any stray tears and rubbed hyunjin's back, standing up and walking out the room to get felix. hyunjin crawled back into bed, sniffling slightly into his pillow. he trusted that seungmin or felix would know where his teddy is.

hyunjin saw movement at the door, seungmin back with felix, who was suddenly at hyunjin's side.

"i'm sorry, hyunjin, i didn't mean to upset you i put it in the wash because it was on the floor and it looked dirty, i just forgot to tell you."

hyunjin nodded, smiling slightly despite himself. 

"it's ok lix, i know now, it's fine. but…"

"hey what's up jinnie?"

hyunjin sighed.

"i uh - can't really sleep without it and i need something to cuddle otherwise i feel lonely and scared and i know it's stupid and i know i'm an adult but i don't know another way to cope so uh - can we cuddle tonight… please?" hyunjin's words all ran into one, desperate to get them out before he backed out of asking. he pushed his face further into his pillow, embarrassed by the request.

felix laughed, "hey it's ok jinnie, of course we can cuddle! move over for me."

seungmin who had been stood at the end of the bed smiled to see hyunjin asking for help when he needed it, moving to climb into his bed. 

"goodnight hyunjin, goodnight lix."

both murmured goodnight back, hyunjin moving back to allow felix to lie down next to him. hyunjin carefully snaked his arms around felix, before felix pulled his arms to fully encase himself. 

"goodnight jinnie, please sleep, i know you have been sneaking off in the middle of the night to practice. it isn't good for you, you know? sleep well, jinnie-bug."

hyunjin, still sniffling slightly, snuggled into the crook of felix's neck and smiled. 

"goodnight, lixie."


End file.
